Splash
Splash là bài hát thứ 2 trong album indie Da-iCE của nhóm, được phát hành ngày 12/12/2012. Bài hát có 2 phiên bản, 1 bản tiếng Nhật và 1 bản tiếng Anh. Đây là bài hát đầu tiên của Da-iCE được đăng tải MV lên YouTube. * Lời bài hát: SHIROSE from WHITE JAM * Nhạc: SHIROSE from WHITE JAM Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) Splash! 1, 2, step, keep going with a flow Let's start this, cuz I know you feel the urge Just choose one There are a million ways to give it to you Just take it, take it low Tell me how to freak you right Never let you go Put your body on me Baby, baby girl You don't know what's been hiding inside of you So keep on coming up Here we go So we can step up Let me rock your world Never stoppin' til you say "No more" Here we go now, here we, here we go now and splash! So you can step up Give me some more love Touch your body, make you say "Oh oh" Here we go now, here we, here we go now and splash! Don't you know, you're the one keeping me alive Baby you're like an angel that came to life Every day, every night I just keep thinking 'bout you girl Get many many more Use to think that you need me I came to realize I'm the one that's needing you Baby, baby girl Come on, now it's your turn to eat me alive Just keep on coming up Here we go So we can step up Let me rock your world Never stoppin' til you say "No more" Here we go now, here we, here we go now and splash! So you can step up Give me some more love Touch your body, make you say "Oh oh" Here we go now, here we, here we go now and splash! Here we go So we can step up Let me rock your world Never stoppin' til you say "No more" Here we go now, here we, here we go now and splash! So you can step up Give me some more love Touch your body, make you say "Oh oh" Here we go now, here we, here we go now and splash! Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= splash,1,2 step軽やかなflow 衝動で何か始めよう 何十通りの選択肢の無効 Just take it take it off いつもは出来ないようなこと 求めて欲しい Baby baby girl 君すら君を知らない だからcoming now Here we go So you can step up 君の本能かき乱すほど超高速 Here we go now, here we go now and splash So you can step up 次はもっと ハイになるほど「oh oh」 Here go now,here we go now and splash Give me loveもう君と死にたい 丸で生きた天使みたい 今日も狂わす僕の生きる意味 get many many more 尽くしてるようで 尽くされてたことに築いた Baby baby girl 今度は僕を食べてよ 何度もComing now Here we go So you can step up 君の本能かき乱すほど超高速 Here we go now, here we go now and splash So you can step up 次はもっと ハイになるほどの「oh oh」 Here we go now, here we go now and splash Here we go So you can step up 君の本能下記弥陀ほど超高速 Here we go now,here we go now and splash So you can step up 次はもっと ハイになるほどの「oh oh」 Here we go now,here we go now and splash |-| Romaji= Splash,1,2 step karoyaka na flow Shoudou de nani ka hajimeyou Nanjuu toori no sentakushi no mukou Just take it take it off Itsumo wa dekinai you na koto Motomete hoshii Baby baby girl Kimi sura kimi wo shiranai Dakara coming now Here we go So you can step up Kimi no honnou kaki midasu hodo choukousoku Here we go now, here we go now and splash So you can step up tsugi wa motto Hai ni naruhodo 「oh oh」 Here we go now, here we go now and splash Give me love Mou kimi to shi ni tai Maru de ikita tenshi mitai Kyou mo kuruwasu boku no ikiru imi Get many many more Tsukushiteru you de Tsukusareteta koto ni kizuita Baby baby girl Kondo wa boku wo tabete yo Nando mo Coming now Here we go So you can step up Kimi no honnou kaki midasu hodo choukousoku Here we go now, here we go now and splash So you can step up tsugi wa motto Hai ni naru hodo no 「oh oh」 Here we go now, here we go now and splash Here we go So you can step up Kimi no honnou kaki mida hodo choukousoku Here we go now, here we go now and splash So you can step up tsugi wa motto Hai ni naru hodo no 「oh oh」 Here we go now, here we go now and splash Video Da-iCE(ダイス) - Splash Music Video Da-iCE(ダイス) - Splash メイキング映像 Da-iCE(ダイス) - SPLASH ENGver Da-iCE(ダイス) - 5thシングル”BILLION DREAMS”発売記念特別企画 ”Splash”1発撮り Da-iCE - Splash Live Tour Phase 3 Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Pre-debut Thể_loại:Da-iCE